


Good Boy

by WhisperingMagpie



Series: Prompts [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, Butt Plugs, M/M, Pet Play, blowjob, this porn has plot, what is going on here?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMagpie/pseuds/WhisperingMagpie
Summary: “I think…you would very much enjoy being called a Good Boy, and being rewarded with treats for behaving well.”





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [what_about_the_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/gifts).



> Prompt #1 for my 600 Follower Giveaway, for @whataboutthefish:
> 
> Denny + Working at an animal shelter, and puppy play
> 
> Big shoutout to @burningwicker and @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell for helping with inspiration and fact-checking.
> 
> I suck at writing Benny’s accent and to be honest I kinda forgot to try most of the fic. Oh well.

Benny was up to his beard in soap suds, absolutely drenched, as his boyfriend crossed the room to grab another bag of kibble off the shelf nearby. Dean chuckled as the small terrier in the sink shook water everywhere, getting Benny even more soaking wet. “Herbie, noooo!” Benny scolded, stepping back until the Welsh terrier had settled. Then he sprayed the dog down, gently working the soap out of his curly brown fur, before scooping up Herbie in a towel.

Dean hefted the bag of food over his shoulder and put it on a cart, pulling it down the line of cages to fill each bowl, and then going back along with a big jug of water. After he’d finished, he sat down on the cart, paused in front of a cage housing a catahoula cur. The poor thing usually huddled in the back corner in its bed. It had splotchy brown markings, and with it’s thin body, bony ribs showing through, it looked more like a mutt, but Dean knew better. He’d seen pictures of these dogs looking majestic and strong, often used for hunting. This little guy had been abandoned and found rather scruffy, digging for scraps in back allies.

He hadn’t thought of a name for the dog yet, but every day since it had come in, Dean had been trying to gain the dog’s trust and affection. He hoped to bring it home with the rest of their dogs. Really, they didn’t need more animals, but they had plenty of land for the dogs to run. It was more a matter of time and money to take care of them all.

They both had plenty of work on their hands outside of weekends at the shelter. Benny made beautiful glass-blown pieces in their basement to sell at craft markets all across the state, while Dean was a student studying in auto mechanics, as well as apprenticing at the small garage in town. The only way they had a big house in the country with acres upon acres of land is that Benny’s grandfather had given it to him in his dying will. So at least they didn’t have to pay rent, considering combined income from an artist and an apprentice wasn’t a lot. But they made ends meet, had enough food between them, and the shelter offered them a huge bag of kibble once a month to help feed their three dogs, as payment for their help.

Dean wiggled his fingers through the cage, trying to coax the dog closer, but it just stared at him warily. Benny’s warm voice sounded behind him, walking down the aisle towards him. “Almost done?” When Dean didn’t respond, he realized why as he stopped next to the cart. Benny smiled at the dog and rested one big hand atop Dean’s head.

“He reminds me of you when we first met. Shy and skinny, until I fattened you up with some good ol’ fashioned southern cooking.”

Dean rolled his eyes, glancing up to kiss Benny’s palm. “You calling me fat, Benny?”

Benny shook his head, chuckling. “Never. Healthy. Little bit of fat is good for ya.”

Dean sighed and stood, the two of them towing the cart back down the row where Dean tipped the water jug over the sink to dry and Benny put the sack of food back on the shelf. As Dean stepped back from the shelf, he bumped into Benny, who promptly pressed him forward until Dean braced his hands on the shelving.

Benny nipped at his ear, warm breath falling over his shoulder, causing Dean to shiver.

“You know, you’d look really cute with a set of floppy ears and a little wagging tail.” Benny murmured in his ear. Dean squirmed, attempting to push away from the shelf, as Benny continued. “Maybe a leather collar with my name on it. ‘Property of Benny Lafitte.’ Train you to do whatever your Master requests. What do you think of that?”

While the idea of being owned like that made him weak in the knees, he also wasn’t sure how he felt about a kink that related to their work. It felt….awkward, to be cuddling and taking care of dogs all day, only to go home and pretend to be one. “I dunno, Benny. You don’t see enough dogs during the day already?”

Benny hmmed low in his throat, thinking it over, one hand idly rubbing up and down Dean’s side. “I think…you would very much enjoy being called a Good Boy, and being rewarded with treats for behaving well.”

Dean shuddered, almost dropping to the tile right there. “And what if I’m bad?”

“Well,” Benny mused, “I suppose you’d have to sleep on the floor instead of in bed with your Master for the night as punishment.”

Dean whined. “….I’ll be a good boy,” He barely managed to squeak out. He was starting to get more and more convinced.

“Will you? We’ll see.” And then Benny pulled away, one arm around his boyfriend’s waist for a moment to keep him from going completely boneless as they headed out of the shelter. Benny lead the way out to his truck, where Dean piled into the passenger side, shifting in his seat on the way home.

As Benny unlocked the front door, Dean followed him, clearly lost in thought. He startled when Benny kissed him on the cheek before backing away towards the door to his workshop downstairs.

“Would you start dinner? I’ll be up when its ready. Have some work to do on a custom order.” Benny smiled, hand on the doorknob.

Dean blinked, and nodded quickly, heading for the kitchen as Benny disappeared. He frowned as he opened the fridge. He’d really been hoping they’d have some time to enact the fantasies Benny had been teasing him with, but work came first, and as Dean started frying up some breakfast-for-dinner, he found that the scent of food was more than enough to distract him.

Dean thumped on the floor a few times with the broom handle before dishing up two plates of hashbrowns, eggs, and bacon. He heard Benny stomping up the stairs, and the squeak of the door.

“Dinner time?” He called from the doorway.

“Breakfast for dinner,” Dean peeked around the corner to grin at him.

Benny frowned. “Would you bring me my plate? I’m almost done with this, just wanna finish up. I’ll make it up to you in bed later, I promise.”

Dean sighed, and handed Benny his plate. His boyfriend rewarded him with a kiss before closing the door. Dean wanted to follow him, but he knew when Benny was in the zone, working on a project, he wasn’t very talkative. So, instead, Dean flopped on the couch, flipping through TV channels until he found something stupid to keep his attention while he ate.

Dean fell asleep some time into the second program, and he wasn’t sure what time it was when he woke to Benny nibbling on his neck, one hand creeping up the inside of his thigh. His head flopped back against the couch, a soft moan involuntarily slipping from his lips as Benny fondled him through his jeans.

“You’ve been such a good boy, waitin’ for me. Think you deserve a treat.” Benny murmured low in his ear.

Dean nodded slowly, gasping as he tilted his head towards his boyfriend’s mouth for a kiss, but Benny was pulling away to sit up straight, reaching for something next to him. Dean pouted and stretched, blinking until his sleepy eyes focused on what Benny held in his lap.

Benny presented him with each item, one at a time, allowing Dean to stare in awe at a set of floppy canine ears sewn to headband and a glass plug with a small fluffy tail attached, each made from light brown fabric to match his hair. Finally, Benny held up a leather collar with a little silver tag, 'Property of Benny Lafitte’ stamped into the metal by hand. Instead of handing it over, Benny unbuckled the collar, reaching forward to fasten it around his lover’s neck. He smiled as Dean touched the tag happily.

“Did you…make these?” Dean questioned, rubbing at the soft fur of the tail.

Benny chuckled. “Well, not all tonight. It was something I’d been thinking about for a while.”

“I love them, Benny.” This time, Benny didn’t pull away as Dean reached for him, devouring his mouth hungrily.

“Wanna wear the ears and tail for me?” Benny grinned as they broke apart.

Dean immediately picked up the ears, settling them on his head before looking down at the plug. Benny was digging a bottle of lube out of the side table drawer, gesturing to Dean.

“Turn around, hands and knees. Clothes off.”

Benny patted Dean’s rump as he quickly wiggled out of his clothes and bent forward on the couch, knees spread. He took a moment to appreciate his boyfriend’s perky bottom as he spread some lube over the plug.

Dean’s hips wiggled in anticipation as Benny laid a hand on his ass, spreading him as he started to press the plug in slowly.

“Hold still. Be a good boy for me, Dean,” Benny warned, causing Dean to go limp with a soft moan, back arching as the cold glass stretched him open.

When the plug was seated inside, Benny sat back, licking his lips. It looked perfect. The end of the plug where the tail attached was reinforced with metal inside, the surrounding glass curved up, so that the base of the tail rested higher, giving it a somewhat more natural look.

“Dean?” Benny questioned, leaning forward to see his boyfriend looking hazy-eyed and limp, head rested on folded arms. He ran his fingertips lightly up Dean’s back and over his freckled shoulders, smiling when he jumped.

“Why don’t you turn around, and I’ll give you a nice bone to suck on, hm?”

He chuckled as Dean turned, the tail swishing behind him, settling back to unbutton his jeans and free his cock, stroking slowly.

Dean gasped, the movement of the tail causing the plug to shift and tug at his rim. “Y-yes, Master…” He stuttered, crawling forward to settle between his lover’s thighs. He immediately began to give the head soft licks, then tilting his head to start sucking at the sides of the shaft.

Benny lifted his hand away, allowing Dean full access, and resting it atop his pup’s head. “Ah, that’s it. Good boy,” He murmured, smirking as he heard Dean sigh happily at the nickname.

Dean returned his attention to the head, parting his lips and sucking it into his mouth. Benny groaned, fingers gripping at his short hair and pushing gently, but Dean went down willingly, sliding all the way to the base. He almost choked when Benny leaned forward and pressed at the plug, rocking it deeper.

Benny gripped his hair tighter, holding him down while he tugged at the plug gently, then pushing, and pulling again. He could feel Dean start to twitch and paw at his thighs, little muffled noises escaping. After a few more seconds, Benny let him up, and Dean pulled away to gasp in a few breaths before going back to it, bobbing his head quickly.

Benny only let him go for a minute longer before gripping Dean by the collar and pulling him up to turn him around again. Dean let out a startled whine, shifting to a moan as Benny gently eased the plug out of him. Benny slicked himself with a bit more lube before sliding inside easily, keeping a firm grip on the collar while he moved back and forth, chasing his orgasm. Dean let out little breathy whimpers, overwhelmed by the sudden rush of being filled entirely. His eyelids fluttered, panting as Benny kept him still, fucking him hard and fast.

Before he knew it, he was reaching his climax as well, and he came hard, body tensing. Benny finished shortly after with a groan, his grip on Dean’s collar releasing, warm chest pressed to his back. He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s neck, sighing happily.

As they rested, Benny could feel his cock start to slip out, and he grabbed the tail plug, pressing it back into his partner before his come could leak out onto the couch. Dean smiled, curling up on Benny’s lap.

Benny just chuckled and stroked Dean’s hair, relaxing back into the couch. “Good Boy.”


End file.
